


witches brew

by liesmith



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Valentines, spn au again, the one where josh is a Bad Vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6015220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmith/pseuds/liesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he knows she's not that kind of witch, but it still doesn't stop him from coming to her with a first-hit google recipe on love potions</p>
            </blockquote>





	witches brew

Josh had shown up at her apartment doorstep, arms full of various jars full of various things, and Sam frowned at him.

Josh just grinned.

“What is all that?”

“Love potion stuff.”

“Josh, that’s not real. That’s not a real thing I can do.”

“Humor me.”

She stepped aside to let him in, giving a head shake. Josh, of all people, knew she couldn’t concoct spells and potions for any sort of emotion, but… she’d humor him, since he asked not-so-nicely. Sam followed Josh into her kitchen. He had laid out the jars, some smallers then others, and she squinted as she looked at the ingredients inside. It… looked like he just googled how to make a love potion and picked the first hit he found. What a pain.

Sam picked up a jar with dried jasmine in it, looking it over. “You know, a lot of this stuff I already have.”

“There’s no fun in that, Sam.”

“Normally you like wasting my time and ingredients.”

Josh gave her a grin. Sam crossed her arms over her chest. He shrugged and merely started up her stovetop, grabbing a small pot. He filled it up a bit and set it on the stove, leaning against the counter and watching Sam.

“Do you have to look so upset?”

“I’m not upset,” Sam pointed out, setting the jar of jasmine down, “so, how do we make this thing?”

“Well, after this warms up, we mix together the jasmine, and, uh… hold on,” Josh pulled his phone out, tapping it a few times before he continued, “then the rose petals, split that vanilla pod thing, and throw in two cinnamon sticks and viola!”

“I can’t believe you’re looking at some woman’s make-believe love potion recipe,” Sam pinched the bridge of her nose, but decided to keep indulging Josh. Clearly, something was bothering him if he wanted to make something this crazy, but she wasn’t going to bother him about it. He’d tell her in due time if he wanted too; no need to push feelings out of Josh, it’d just make him close up even more. Sam grabbed the jar of jasmine, uncorking it and tipping it onto it’s side, gently shaking out petals. Besides her, Josh took the hint and grabbed the rose petals, doing the same to them.

Josh let Sam handle the food aspects, sighing wistfully. “I just don’t want to smell it and get all bummed out! Vanilla smells awesome, Sam. I miss it.”

“You touch pizza all the time and don’t seem to get upset,” Sam murmured, gently pulling the vanilla pod apart and dropping it into the pot with the dried flowers. She stirred it for a moment before adding the two cinnamon sticks, hip against the stovetop as she handed Josh the spoon, “you stir. It’s your potion, after all.”

Josh rolled his eyes but took the duties over, stirring for another moment before letting it simmer, turning the heat down just a tad. “I can’t believe you’re not into this. Can’t you do some ritual or some summoning to make this a real potion?”

“It’s like you forget I’m not a fantasy character,” Sam murmured, pushing the tops back into the bottles of the flowers. No need to waste them; she’d use them for her own things, too. Carefully she set them away in a cabinet in her kitchen, leaning back against the counter as she watched Josh, “I mean, honestly. Why a love potion, of all things?”

“Well, Valentine’s day is coming up.”

“And?”

“I dunno. It seemed fitting,” Josh murmured, giving a shrug as he bent down to scratch beneath a cat’s jaw as one came over, tail brushing against his cheek, “there’s no trouble in paradise or whatever, if that’s going to be your next question. I just wanted to have a little fun.”

Fun. Sam shook her head, but didn’t say anything. Josh having fun was the least of her worries; winter usually hit him hard and hid him away for months. Seeing any sign of him, especially a sign that said ‘fun’, she’d take it any way he’d give it.

After a few minutes had passed, Josh dawdling on the cat, he finally stood and wiped his hands off on his pants. “Got any empty jars?”

“Ah, yeah,” Sam moved across the kitchen to a different cabinet on the wall, pulling down several empty mason jars. She slid them over to Josh, letting him catch each one without looking. She’d never admit it to his face, but some of his new fangled vampirism techniques were cool. His reflexes were out of this world; Sam kind of longed for that. She watched Josh pour, carefully, the broken down mixture into the mason jars. It filled two and a half jars, and Sam eyed them.

“What now?”

“Let them cool, duh. Don’t drink them, you’ll just burn your mouth and wither your heart,” Josh sighed dramatically, capping the jars and putting them into Sam’s fridge, patting the closed door, “now we wait.”

“Pain in my ass,” Sam rolled her eyes, disappearing from the kitchen to her bedroom, Josh in tow. She climbed into bed and immediately moved to the corner of it against the wall, lifting up blankets for Josh to dive in after her, Converses kicked off and left by her bedroom door. He leaned against her happily, patting Sam’s arm as it laid across his side.

“Man, you’re too good to me, Sammy.”

“It’s just because I want to make out with your sister,” Sam murmured, pulling her laptop out and setting it up besides them on the bed. She propped a little book underneath it, letting the vents breath as she booted up Netflix, “you know this, yet you still come by.”

“Eh, I gotta make sure you’re right,” Josh murmured, swatting Sam’s hand away as he scrolled through the website. He settled on Love Actually, much to Sam’s minor frustrated noise.

“That’s a Christmas movie.”

“Shut up and watch it.”

Sam grunted, but kept quiet after that. Josh just looked pleased, laying his hand over hers and giving it a small squeeze as it started up.

Somewhere between the first five minutes and the end, Sam had dozed. She woke much later, laptop screen black and cat replacing Josh in her arms. Huh. She ran a hand through her hair and climbed out of bed, noting his missing sneakers. Where’d he go? Leaving her room, she noticed the mason jar on her counter, a giant, messy heart drawn on the side of it. 

Sam walked over, picking up the note besides the jar, folded neatly in half and propped up against it.

_sammy,_

_love you. thank you. snore a little less loud next time_

_\- josh_

Sam rolled her eyes but smiled, tucking the note into the waistband of her bottoms and uncapping the jar. She took a drink of the potion and wrinkled her nose, sighing. Tasted dreadful.

Still, she finished it alongside her take-out from the Thai restaurant a few blocks down, cleaned the jar out, and set her newly sprouted succulent into the pot and left it on her windowsill by her bed.

Josh was a brat, but he was her’s, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> ! hello. i wrote this for the udsecretvalentine event on tumblr! the user had asked for sam and josh


End file.
